Your Own Adventure
by 8urcookie
Summary: I honestly don't know how to summarize this story. Let's just say that Bella is adopted by the Cullens at a young age. EPOV. Rated T just in case. Cullens: Vampires, Bella: definately not human. You decide how to progress the story. First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't quite know how to do a disclaimer, but here goes nothing. I don't own any recognizable characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own the style of writing either cause the people who wrote the Make Your Own Adventure stories came up with it first. I also don't own a car, but I wouldn't be able to drive it even if I did.

There is a rather complicated way of reading this story. If you've read one of the Make Your Own Aventure stories, this will be basically the same. If you've never read those types of books before, you should give it a try. it only take a couple of minutes to read, and you can have many , there will be the first chapter of the story (of course). After you read the first mini chapter, you will be asked to make a decision, then go to the corresponding chapter. For example, you can be asked to go left or right. If you chose left you will be asked to go to chapter 4. If you chose right, you'll be asked to go to chapter 5.

This is my first time writing a fanfic and a Make Your Own Adventure story, so suggestions are more than welcome because I can't seem to always find all the options that each chapter presents. Also, I get writer's block fairly easily, so suggestions will be very helpful. I've read many different styles of FanFics, but never one like what I'm trying to do. This type of story is my own personal experiment, so please tell me if this is successful. Please tell me if I'm making anyone out of character. I absolutely hate it when characters drift out of their original personality, and I don't want to make the same mistake. I also don't know how long it'll take for me to finish this. I'm slow at writing, and finals will be coming up soon.

I hope this is enjoyable.

~8urcookie

P.S. Don't try to avoid Bella. I'll make sure she's adopted either way, so it's hopeless to prolong it. It'll just infuriate Alice for depriving her of possible shopping time.

* * *

**From: N/A**

Chapter 1

I gazed at the sky as the sun rise, painting the clouds in vibrant colors of red and orange. It was quiet and peaceful. For once, no thoughts invaded my head. High school was horrid with the constant chatter of humans along with their less than intelligent thoughts, I found myself regularly deciding whether to simply not intend high school or effectively end their useless prattling in a less than humane way.

I really should be heading back home. I wouldn't want Esme to worry, but from the tidbits of Emmett's plans that I managed to pick up, I'd rather not stay within hearing distance of him, or Rosalie for that matter.

I'd decided to risk it and head on home. Perhaps I could compose another song to pass the time until tomorrow when I would, once again, be required to attend school. As I approached the house, I heard Esme's thoughts.

_Maybe the local homeless shelter will enjoy some cake. Or pie. I'll just make both. So that means that I will need some flour, eggs, milk, a recipe book…_

Options:

a) Run errands for Esme (Chapter 3)

b) Compose a song (Ch. 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**From: Chapter 1 (option b)**

Chapter 2:

I'd been perched on my piano bench for an unnecessarily long amount of time. It was hopeless, and I had so desperately wished that an inspiration would come to me. At this point, I would accept any form of inspiration that the world decides to give me. I don't care if it's the light rustle of leaves, the sound of Emmett breaking a vase, the thoughts of my family, or even a meteorite hitting me in the head. My patience was running thin.

Alice and Jasper walked in, hand in hand. They had just rushed home from hunting.

"Edward! Why don't you go for a run. Maybe that'll help with inspiration," Alice said, with as much enthusiasm as ever, "Preferably north."

_I'm not sure if she's blocking her thoughts, but she saw something. Just go with it. _Slightly guilty about exposing Alice's intentions, Jasper went upstairs.

Options:

a) Go for a run in the surrounding woods (Chapter 4)

b) Stay where you are and continue glaring at the piece of wood that has already caused you so much frustration. (Chapter 5)

c) Give up the thought of composing a new song and curl up on your black leather couch and read a book (N/A)


	3. Chapter 3

**From: Chapter 1 (option a)**

Chapter: 3

I made my way into the kitchen, where Esme stood, checking every one of our unused cooking appliances. Props, all of them. As if we would actually need to cook food. We don't even eat.

"Did you need something Edward?" Esme asked, after she verified that all the machines were functional.

"No. I was wondering if you needed some help. You seemed to have a rather long list of ingredients," I explained.

_Always the gentleman, aren't you, Edward? When will you be ready to go? There are a lot of things that I'll be needing to pick up, so this might take a while._ Esme, once again, ran through the list of the thirty odd items that we'll need to get.

"I'm ready to go now, if that's okay with you."

_Wonderful!_ We were in the car and on the road within a matter of seconds. I absolutely loved the speed that my silver Volvo allowed. A loud crash echoed a couple miles away. Esme jumped and looked at me with worry in her eyes and thoughts._What happened? Is anyone hurt? Do you hear anything? If there's blood, maybe we should take another route to the store._

I heard some human thoughts not very far away.

_Oh sh*t! Are they okay? What if they're not? I'll be in so much trouble. I hope I don't get sued. But… they can't sue me if they don't know that I hit them._

_Oh! My poor Isabella. Is she okay? Charlie looks….dead. No! that can't be Charlie's fine, I'll be fine, my Bella is more than fine, and we'll all get out of this car and call the police. We'll catch the idiot who drove in the wrong lane and threatened my precious Bella. We'll go home and… I'm….so tired._

_Someone please help! I won't make it. My little girl. Somebody please save my little girl…_

Options:

a) Turn around and avoid the possible bloodbath (N/A)

b) Slow down and examine what seems to be a hit and run (N/A)


	4. Chapter 4

**From: Chapter 2 (option a)**

Chapter 4

As I flew through the forest, I began to wonder what on earth made me decide to take Alice's advice. Speed was one of the few perks of being a vampire, and I loved the thrill of running, but something so trivial couldn't possibly give me enough inspiration for me to compose music. As I ran, I caught a mouthwateringly floral scent. It was unusual for a human to be this far off the trails.

Not wanting to be exposed, I slowed to what a human would call a light jog. The scent seemed to twist and turn with no rhyme or reason to it. A light childish giggle sounded through the air accompanied by sounds of someone splashing water. I stepped out of the cover of the trees to find a young toddler sitting next to a lake and splashing handfuls of water at an unfortunate blue jay.

The sight seemed so heartwarming and at the same time unrealistic. A bird would've normally flown away at the sight of any human no matter the size, but here was a blue jay that seemed to be enjoying itself as a young child soaked it with water. The first thing I noticed was how beautiful the small child was. She had long mahogany curls that cascaded down her back. Her pale skin was only a few shades darker than my own. Her warm chocolate brown eyes sparkled with amusement. They seemed to hold secrets even at such a young age. (She couldn't possibly be more than two years of age.)

The next thing I noticed was how quiet it was. No thoughts. I couldn't hear the child's thoughts. Normally, I wouldn't be able to hear a voice when it came to small children, but at the least, I could see through their eyes and hear through their ears.

I took two steps towards the picture perfect scene and almost immediately, my presence ruined it. The blue jay startled and flew away, and the angel's smile instantly morphed into a irresistible pout.

Options:

a) Play with the young child (Chapter 6)

b) Scout the area for thoughts while questioning the angel (N/A)

c) Bring the girl home (N/A)

d) Call Carlisle and Alice for advice (N/A)


	5. Chapter 5

**From: Chapter 2 (option b)**

**Ignore Alice's advice and continue trying to compose a song.**

Chapter 5:

"No, Alice, I'm fine as I am," I said, slightly annoyed that she expected me to do as she says without telling me what the outcome will be.

"You just have to go on—Wait. Did you say no?!" Alice screeched, two octaves too high to be considered comfortable to anyone's ears, human or vampire. "ARE YOU INSANE?! Don't blame me when she dies out there. You're depriving all of us! Emmett, Jasper, and I won't get a little sister. Carlisle, Esme and Rose, won't get a new daughter!" At this, everyone started to listen in. Alice took the few steps necessary to stand right next to me. She gave me a rough poke to the chest. "And you, Mister, will die an old lonely man!"

"Alice," I sighed, trying to act annoyed when I was actually quite shocked at her outburst. "I'm already an old lonely man."

"UGH! That's not my point!" She ran out the door. _If you won't go get her, _I _will._ Jasper ran out after her, worried about what she was planning to do.

"What happened?" Esme said as she walked in, carrying groceries that we obviously don't need.

"I'm not sure," I admitted as I ran out to the car to help Esme carry the bags.

"What is the food for?" Emmett had a mischievous grin on his face that would undoubtedly lead to a destroyed kitchen. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett! Don't you dare so much as glance at these ingredients, or so help me…." Esme didn't get to finish her threat seeing as Emmett had already backed out of the kitchen. She turned towards Rosalie instead. "Rose, do want to help me bake a pie for the homeless shelter?"

"Sure! Just let me change." I walked back to my piano as Rosalie ran up the stairs.

Options: You have absolutely no options go to chapter: (N/A)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 (option a)**

**Play with the young child**

Chapter 6

I approached her slowly, not wanting to startle her. Surely even a child could sense the danger I presented. The fact that I was probably more dangerous to her than a prowling mountain lion did not deter me from getting closer to her. There was something about this human that caused me to want to moved even closer.

Somehow sensing my presence, she turned around, giving me a breathtakingly beautiful smile. Who in their right mind would leave such an adorable toddler in the woods, miles off from any trail? Has an orphanage ever crossed their mind? How long could she have been left here? When I find that sick excuse for—

I was interrupted from my internal ranting by the feel of water at my knees. The water felt warm, so I would have to assume that it would've been cold to a human. I looked down to find the angel staring up at me with a small smile. Once she saw that I've noticed her she ran back towards the lake, stumbling along way. She scooped a handful of water and ran back to splash it on my again. With all her stumbling, she had barely enough water left to soak through the fabric of my pants. Nonetheless, it was still adorable.

She ran to the lake once again, but this time I followed her. When she turned back with her meager handful of water, she ran right into my leg, obviously not expecting me to have moved, and fell into the lake. The water was fairly shallow, but she still got soaked. She started to cry, rubbing her forehead, where it had hit my knee.

The sight broke my heart. Water welled up in the corners of her eyes. Her hair was darkened and dripping. The beautiful smile that I had already gotten to love slipped into a trembling pout. Even her body was shaking.

I picked up her small fragile body and sat her in front of a tree on the fringe of the meadow. She needed to get out of these clothes, but I didn't have anything for her to wear. I unbuttoned my shirt. I wouldn't get hypothermia, but she might. It occurred to me that I didn't even know her name.

"Hello," I said softly while placing my shirt off to the side

"H-hi" Her voice was soft and if I wasn't a vampire, I would have trouble hearing it.

"What's your name?" I tried to make my tone as kind as I could manage. I started pulling her shirt off and she helped by raising her arms over her head. I felt bad that I was undressing a girl, but quickly pushed that aside as I reminded myself that she was a child and if I didn't help her, she would freeze.

"Bella." She said this as if she was very proud of her name. Bella was a beautiful name fit for such a beautiful child. I helped her stick her arms into my shirt, but it wouldn't really help considering the sleeves where more than twice her arm's length. Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Bella's a lovely name." I was now helping her out of her soaking jeans. Bella helped me by stepping out of the dripping pile of denim.

"Ishabella." Her lack of fully grown teeth hindered her pronunciation.

"Isabella?" I tried the name on my tongue. I preferred Bella. Perhaps Bella was a nickname. She nodded in answer.

"And Marie. And Swan." Considering the possibilities, Marie was most likely her middle name. This would help with finding her poor excuse for parents that decided to leave her here alone.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Who are your parents?" If she told me herself, I wouldn't have to hunt them down.

"Mommy and Daddy," Bella said as if this was what everyone referred to them as. I sighed.

"Well, how about I'll bring you home with me and then we can find your parents." She stared right into my eyes, as if considering her options. There was a faint crease in between her eyebrows.

"No." Her voice was determined.

"No?" Didn't she want to be in a nice warm house instead of freezing in the middle of the forest? Suddenly, her eyes were pleading at me. I couldn't think. Whatever she decided that she wanted I would give to her. It was amazing how I was already wrapped around her fingers. And I barely even knew her!

"I want to play _here_. In the lake." Her eyes turned impossibly more pleading than they did before. "Will you play with me?" I was putty in her hands.

Options:

a) Give in to those chocolate-brown orbs and enjoy yourself in the water. (N/A)

b) The poor angel is freezing. Bring her somewhere safe and warm. (N/A)


End file.
